


Twisted and hideous prose

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [9]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: This is no dream.
Series: The Martyr [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Kudos: 5





	Twisted and hideous prose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.
> 
> Have fun ^^

The first time he became aware of the Games, Percy had called them a dream. They couldn’t be real. Dying over and over without any lasting consequences in increasingly insane roles? That had to be a dream, right? Right. So, naturally, Percy was in for a big surprise when he found out exactly what kind of muse he had struck a deal with.

And this? This was another entry in the ever-growing list of dangerous, dark and twisted encounters Miss M had had them live through. Even worse than the war scenario that broke Vincent. Or the haunted house.

He shook himself lightly, wiping tears off his face. _I need to get my mind off of this. The others might need some cheering up._ First, his eyes wandered over the rest of the Awakened. None were looking around, locked in their own worlds. _Oh,_ he blinked, _no, they’re crying, I hate to see them…_

His eyes caught on the Doctor. He seemed perfectly fine with the whole situation, staring at them with critically lowered brows before turning and walking over to the bar. The movement broke the spell over their group. With a wail, Thorin spun on his heel and raced down the corridor. A door slammed shut.

 _No!_ Both Percy and Valencia’s heads shot around, staring after him. Mister Hernandez’ last request had been to take care of the kid. Valencia hiked up her skirts, tears still trailing down her cheeks as she set off after him, Percy right at her side. “The poor thing,” the princess breathed. “To lose someone so close and in such a way.”

“Yeah,” was all Percy could manage to answer to that. _Thorin’s not the only one, who lost him. We all lost our friend, big brother, father figure. To Miss M. Until recently, Thorin’s called her his best friend._

They came to a stop in front of the kid’s door. When Valencia faltered to knock, Percy took over, lightly rapping his knuckles against the wood. “Thorin?” he called. No answer came, so he leaned in closer towards the door in case he could hear better what Thorin might say. “Thorin, can we come in? It’s Valencia and Percy.”

For a moment everything remained quiet. Vaguely, Percy noted the others trickling out of the bar and into their own rooms. Junior passed them without raising his head. Vincent’s face was set in a stormy frown. _No, we need, y’all need to…_ Percy’s thoughts stumbled, new tears trailing down his face. _We’re a family!_

Then, a small voice behind the door told them to “Go away”. Another short pause, then “Leave me alone.”

Valencia stepped forward. Percy noticed her hands clutched tightly into her skirts. “Thorin? Thorin, please come out. We just want to help you.” She glanced over at Percy, silver eyes shining with unshed tears. “You can let us in, if you do not want to come out. We are here for you.”

No reply. For a moment, they both stood in front of the door. No reply.

Percy wiped the tears away. _This is no time to cry. Thorin needs us. The – the others need, need somethin’. We should…_ His thoughts stumbled to a halt. Nothing came to the front of his mind to help with the situation. They lost Yugo. They lost their friend. They lost part of the hope they had. _And now we need to –_

He had never been good at this. Regrouping. Leading. He helped, sure, but others took the helm. Now, they were scattered like feathers in the wind. Singled out and lost. _Junior didn’t even see us. Like we were thin air._

Sighing, Valencia turned around to look at Percy. “I – I think, we,” she paused, turned back towards the door, “If you want to talk, you can come to either Percy or me, okay? You don’t have to be alone, if you do not want to.”

Percy watched in baited silence as the princess waited for an answer for a moment longer. Biting her lip, Valencia glanced up at the ceiling. “I think, we should go to our rooms now. Thorin will come out when he is ready.” Her eyes were glassy.

A second too late, Percy reached out to touch her shoulder. But his fingers only swiped through air. His feet were rooted to the ground. So instead of reaching out and comforting her like he longed to do, Percy watched Valencia walk away from the kid they were asked to keep an eye on by a now deceased friend. Her door clicked shut, leaving Percy the last one standing in a hall of closed doors.

Yes, Percy had learned the hard way that his muse was less than angelic. Still, she had seemed to do better the last few scenarios. She opened up about her problems, how she didn’t want to hurt them anymore, but couldn’t stop.

Yes, Percy knew her cruelty first hand. Had survived her wrath if nothing else. But this. This was another story. A twisted tale with truly no happy ending whatsoever for anyone. Not even its narrator.


End file.
